It's Just Us
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: The only person Chris could trust was Alex. Slash, AU


**Story Title:** It's Just Us

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Wrestling

**Series: **Sentinel

**Disclaimer: **The usual, peeps: not mine, they belong to themselves, each other and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, Sentinels are humans who have enhanced senses -hearing, sight, taste, touch and smell- some of them have an extra sense which just means they can see/talk to ghosts. They're usually paired up with a partner who's called a Guide. Depending on the Sentinel they can have visions about their Guides and just in general, too, I believe. Now, in the actual Sentinel TV show, they were just friends, but, really, where's the fun in that? I had to add an extra dimension to it because, well, it's me and I love slash -especially when it's of the Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley variety. I'm pretty sure that's it, so I hope you guys enjoy this new series.

Chris sat in the corner of the bar, hunched over his beer; he hadn't been able to get a decent buzz in years but the alcohol kept the rush of noises and voices surrounding him down to a manageable murmur.

Most days he didn't need the extra help, but today had been fucked from beginning to end and his control wasn't any where near as good as it usually was.

He glanced over when Alex sat in the seat next to him and slid over another beer.

"Here," Alex murmured, taking another sip of the same beer he had been nursing all night. "A bunch of people just walked in; we might want to leave soon."

Chris glanced at the door, looking over the people who had just walked in; the alcohol was doing it's job and he couldn't hear anything they were saying, but he couldn't see or smell anything wrong with them.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, sighing a little. "Want to head out after this round?"

Alex squeezed his thigh in sympathy before he lounged back in his chair, his left arm resting on Chris's chair and his other hand holding his beer while his eyes kept scanning the bar.

"Rednecks," was Alex's opinion. "Shouldn't be any real problems if you decide you want to stay."

Chris hesitated; he knew that even though it had been Alex's suggestion that they leave, if he decided to be stubborn and insist they stay, Alex would just shrug it off and stay with him. On one hand, Chris wasn't too eager to get back to what he knew was at the hotel -he fucken _loathed_ ghosts and it was one sense that he cursed daily- but Alex's instincts were usually right; if something was telling Alex that they needed to leave, then he didn't want to see what mess was headed for them.

Chris was a Sentinel but Alex's own skills weren't to be discounted -he was the best Guide Chris had ever run into, born or made.

Born Guides were slightly better then made ones to begin with -Chris wasn't one to discriminate, it was just the way it worked; the same way genetics made him a Sentinel, born Guide's genetics made them more suited to it- and even among born Guides Alex was exceptional; he was Chris's true Guide, destined from the beginning of the world to be paired up with Chris.

There was a time when Chris had denied it; the idea of anyone making any kind of decisions for him pissed him off beyond belief, and the fact that he and Alex were so well suited just seemed to make it worse to Chris. But after a few months of Alex shadowing him after he had left Detroit, saving his ass and then finally showing up at Chris's hotel room and throwing the biggest bitch fit Chris had ever seen, Chris had gradually accepted that Alex was meant to be his partner in every sense of the word.

The final proof had been the fact that while he had been trying to stay away from Alex, he had been on edge -more so then normal- snapping at everyone he came in contact with and his skin had felt like it was crawling most of the time. Once Alex had finally confronted him, the first thing Chris had noticed was that everything inside of him had settled as soon as he had first smelled Alex's scent outside the door.

If a Sentinel's Guide were their true Guides, then the Sentinel had to stay within scenting distances of them; at the very least -closer was better, but being able to still smell them was usually enough to keep from going crazy -because of that extra closeness most Sentinels who had true Guides -not that there was a lot of them; Chris had only met two other Sentinels that had had true Guides- usually ended up _together_, regardless of gender.

Chris shook his head, chasing away the memories, and finished off his beer. Alex got up and stretched; he smirked when he saw the way Chris's eyes skimmed over his body as he stood up.

"Maybe we should get going," Chris murmured, a grin crossing his face. "I thought of something that I'd rather be doing right now."

"Real smooth, Sabin," Alex snickered and elbowed him as they started making their way through the crowd of people. "Seriously, I'm speechless at how charming you are."

"Fuck off," Chris told him, smiling.

They were almost at the door when Chris brushed against someone and he stiffened up as a vision hit him and effectively left him helpless; standing at the doorway, staring into space like he was on something.

Almost immediately Alex realized what was wrong; he grabbed Chris by the arm and dragged him out of the bar. Once they were in the parking lot, Alex took a second to look at Chris's face before he threw Chris's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Chris's waist so he could haul him to the rental.

"Come on, babe," Alex murmured, trying to get Chris to talk without letting anyone else who was currently in the parking lot know what was going on. "Tell me what you see."

Chris tried to work through the fog that was covering his brain. Dimly, he could see the vision replaying and he concentrated on talking so he could give his Guide the details.

"Danger," Chris mumbled, his feet barely able to keep him upright as Alex unlocked the passenger side door on the rental. "Both of us. Try to catch us -want us to go with them. If we don't go, they'll try to hurt us. They sent someone already."

"Fuck," Alex cursed. He got Chris inside the car and buckled him in; he paused for a second, looking around the empty parking lot as he closed the door. He inhaled deeply as he went to the other side of the car; he might not have Sentinel senses, but Alex knew his own were better then an average person's -if there was someone watching them, he would know it.

There was no reason to ask Chris who 'they' were; Alex knew exactly who was heading for them. The Genetics council had been after them for years; not just them, but any Sentinel they could get their hands on. Alex didn't know very much about them -no one did- the Sentinels they had managed to capture had never been seen again and the rumors whispered about experiments and government involvement.

Alex had no idea if any of them were true but he wasn't eager to find out firsthand.

"We shouldn't go back to the hotel," Chris said, his voice low. "Just in case."

"That's what I was thinking," Alex agreed, glancing in the rear view mirror as he sped up. "You should take a nap -I know your system is ready to crash."

"Yeah, it is," Chris sighed and made himself comfortable in the seat. He reached over and squeezed Alex's thigh. "Sorry, 'Lex, not exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, looking over when Chris yawned. He squeezed Chris's hand and left it on top of his. "Catch some sleep; I'll wake you up in a few hours to switch."

"'Kay," Chris agreed, yawning again. He closed his eyes and turned his hand over so he could intertwine his fingers with Alex's. "Love you," he murmured as he fell asleep.

"Love you, too, you sappy bitch," Alex said affectionately.

He spent the next few hours heading west and trying to figure out what they were going to do next.


End file.
